1. Field
The following description relates to a speaker array system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for controlling an acoustic radiation pattern output through an array of speakers.
2. Description of Related Art
An array of speakers, that is, a speaker array includes a plurality of speakers and is used to adjust a direction of sound to be reproduced or deliver sound to a specific region. According to the principle of sound transmission, that is, directivity, a plurality of sound source signals are superimposed to increase the signal intensity in a specific direction using phase differences between the sound source signals, so as to transmit the sound source signal in the specific direction. A plurality of speakers may be arranged in a specific array form, and sound source signals output through the respective speakers may be adjusted to implement such directivity.
To obtain an intended frequency beam pattern, a general speaker array system uses filter values, gain and delay values, and the like appropriate for the intended beam pattern calculated in advance. Thus, in this case, a beam pattern not recorded in advance may not be formed, and moreover, the recorded beam pattern may not be modified.